silent declarations of love
by miyazumis
Summary: his feelings for her had always been muted. seven drabbles for mazume week! day1:blush. day2:touch. day3:glance. day4:music. Because not even Mamura could resist the charm of Disney films.
1. blush

disclaimer: Hirunaka no Ryuusei is intellectual property of Yamamori Mika

_It was a well kept secret that Mamura was a blusher. Or at least it had been until Suzume._

* * *

Mamura scowled irritably at the movie screen, fists clenched on the armrest of the chair as he tried and failed horribly to ignore the weight of Suzume's hand on his arm. He could feel the blush crawling up his neck, the warmth settling in rosy hues on his cheeks.

Suzume's fingers traced patterns idly on his arm, trailing from the bend of his elbow to the exposed skin of his wrist. Her hand hovered there, and Suzume, oblivious to the blond's ire, leaned forwards to take a sip of their shared coke.

Her hair, let down in loose waves, brushed lightly against his Mamura's arm and the clean scent of apples filled his senses. He drew closer to her, absently turning his palm over to lace his fingers between hers.

At Suzume's sharp intake of breath and sharp gasp of his name, he looked over and found that she was no longer watching the car chase scene on screen but was fixated on their hands. Explosions from the film illuminated the room enough for him to see that her face had turned a shade of red to match his. And though he'd later blame it on the lighting, Mamura smiled, the creases of his eyes crinkling slightly with mirth.

Being the one to make a girl as bold as his girlfriend blush was, after all, very satisfying.

* * *

_a/n; this is for mazume week yayay you can get more info about it on mazumeweek. tumblr. com_


	2. touch

_Suzume was surprised to learn that Mamura was very fond of physical affection._

* * *

His signs of affection were very subtle, and Suzume barely took notice of them at first. A hand on her elbow to steer her through crowded hallways and the slightest brush of his hand against her own when they exchanged books hardly seemed noteworthy when her girl friends were such a physical bunch.

But then Mamura had to go and wipe a grain of rice off her face, his thumb brushing lightly against the corner of her lip, and now she was embarrassingly aware of everything he did, tensing awkwardly when he shifted slightly in his seat behind her.

Suzume doodled idly in the margin of her notebook, not even pretending to pay attention to the world history teacher's lecture. Her arm knocked her eraser to the floor as she lifted it to change the direction of her strokes, and she watched in chagrin as it bounced on the carpeted floor.

Her fingers reached the eraser just as Mamura's did, the contact making her jerk violently, knees clanging loudly against the underside of her desk.

"Yasano!" The teacher's voice broke the awkward silence that followed Suzume's yelp. "And Mamura." The teacher smirked at the sight of their fingers both curled around the eraser under the desk. "Pay attention, this lesson will all be on your text next week."

The pair relaxed as their teacher turned back to the blackboard, though their relief was short-lived.

"You'll have plenty of time to flirt during detention after school."

Mamura pat her on the back, and though the gesture had been intended to comfort her, Suzume flushed even more violently under the scrutiny of her classmates and buried her face into her arms where she stayed until the end of the class.


	3. glance

_He was drawn to her and it was obvious in the way he constantly watched her. Yuyuka speculates that he doesn't even realize he does it._

* * *

Amber eyes peered cautiously over a thick math volume, observing the girl sitting across the library table. Suzume had taken her hair out of their usual braids at the start of their study session and had piled them on top of her head in a messy bun. Several chestnut locks had escaped her elastic to frame her face and obscure her vision—mostly the latter—and it took Mamura every ounce of his self-control to keep himself from reaching over and tucking them behind her ear.

Knowing that doing so would cause her to react in her obnoxious(adorable) way, he settled instead for watching as she scribbled out fractions, the graphite of her pencil smudging as she redid some questions. He put his textbook down completely to watch as she punched numbers into her calculator, unaware of his eyes on her.

"Crap!" Suzume tugged at loose strands of hair in irritation, the calculator's 'error' message a sign of her wasted work. She looked up at Mamura's amused snort.

Eyebrows raised in a silent question, Suzume smiled slightly at him. Figuring she deserved a short break, she reapplied her lip gloss, the smooth action drawing Mamura's attention to her lips.

_Had her lips always looked so kissable…?_ Mamura flushed, his forehead hitting the table with a thud and he turned to press his cheek to the cool table top.

"Oi, Mamura! Are you okay? Is math frying your brain?!"


	4. music

_Because not even Mamura could resist the charm of Disney films._

* * *

Sandwiched between Daichi and Suzume, Mamura smirked in amusement. The three of them had spent the entire morning building a pillow fort between watching Mulan and Hercules, singing the entire time. Three hours later, his two favourite idiots were still going strong.

Mamura and Suzume had originally intended to go for a picnic, but the weather took a turn of the worst—the rain sounded loud even from the heart of their fort. Rather than canceling their date, he invited her over for breakfast. (His family hadn't seen her in a while and Daichi missed her horribly so the arrangement worked out well.)

They had just started The Lion King, opening music blaring through the TV speakers when his dad called them back to the kitchen for lunch. Daichi left them alone in the living room, eager to have the strawberry shortcake Suzume brought for dessert.

In his haste, he shouted "Sorry!" over his shoulder as he ran into a wall of cushions, burying Mamura and Suzume in an avalanche of pillows.

They shared their first kiss to the Circle of Life, the taste of buttered popcorn and the citrusy tang of orange juice still on their lips.


End file.
